It Doesn't Matter to Her
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: Gelphie. Galinda is ready to take her and Elphie's relationship out in the public and tell all of Shiz, but Elphaba isn't so sure that is a good idea. Fiyero, Boq, and the girls are walking to Life Science, and Fiyero helps Elphaba see that it's okay.


**A/N: So this is a little story that I had a dream about actually. It is a Gelphie fic, so if you are not into that kinda of thing, well, just don't read it. It's a small oneshot, and I'm not so sure there is such a plot, but I like it anyway. Well, enjoy it and don't forget to review, they make me happy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, unfortunately.**

* * *

It Doesn't Matter to Her

During the last few months at Shiz, Galinda and Elphaba had become more than friends. Galinda was ready to take their relationship out in public, but Elphaba wasn't so sure. She knew that the students at Shiz were more than cruel and they would turn on her too; she just could understand how that didn't matter to Galinda anymore. Fiyero had been more accepting of them than either thought, and he wished them the best of luck. They were all still really good friends and frequently went out with him and Boq.

Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda, and Boq were walking to their Life Science class with Galinda and Elphaba happily holding hands. Galinda couldn't be more oblivious to the stares that people were giving them, but Elphaba could feel the stares that she felt everyday increasing by the minute.

"Galinda, maybe this is too soon," Elphaba whispered to Galinda, receiving a confused look from the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people are staring and I just think it's too soon," the green girl told her, wiggling her hand out of Galinda's.

"Elphie, I don't care if people stare, let them stare," the shorter girl retorted, grabbing Elphaba's hand again, only to have the green girl wiggle out of it again.

Elphaba could see that Galinda was visibly upset as the blonde walked at a faster pace, turning her back to Elphaba and talking to Fiyero. The group got to their Life Science and sat down, Fiyero between the two girls. Elphaba didn't know why she was so uncomfortable with Galinda out in public. She knew that Shiz had something against her because she was green; she guessed she just didn't want them to have the same resentment against Galinda because she was with the 'evil green thing.'

"What wrong with you and Galinda?" Fiyero asked her in a low voice once they got seated.

Elphaba looked over at the blue diamond skinned boy and tried to figure out the best way to say what she was thinking.

"Well, Galinda is ready to take our relationship out and let all of Shiz know about, and I don't think I am," the green girl whispered back.

"Why not?"

"I don't know exactly. I guess I just think that everyone cares that I'm green and nobody is ever going to get past that. Everybody thinks that I am wicked and I don't want them to turn on Galinda. What people think of her and how she is viewed is very important to her and I don't want to ruin it for her," she told him, staring at the wall behind him.

"Elphie, none of that matters to her now. She really cares about you and your green skin doesn't matter to her. She likes you for you, and just forget about what everyone thinks. You have her and the support of Boq and I, nobody else matters," Fiyero whispered to her, letting her soak up what he had just said by turning his attention to Dr. Dillamond.

Elphaba sat there for a minute trying to let Fiyero's advice mingle with everything she had going on in her mind. She decided that he was right, Galinda did really care or she wouldn't be putting her popularity on the line to be with her.

"Fiyero, switch me spots," she whispered, nudging him in the side.

"Wh--?" he began to ask, but stopped when he realized who he was on his other side. He smiled at her and gladly got up and switched her seats.

Elphaba took her seat next to Galinda and quickly slipped her hand into the blonde's.

"Galinda, I'm sorry," she began to say but was interrupted by the petite fingers that were pressed to her mouth to silence her.

"It's all right Elphie. I heard all the things that you said to Fiyero and I really don't care Elphie. I care about you and I just want to be with you. Forget what everyone else thinks, I couldn't care less right now because I know that the only people I should be worried about is me and you. And Elphie, your skin is just part of who you are and why I fell for you in the first place. People are shallow and ignorant if they can't get past your skin color, it's just pigment. So can we take this out now?" Galinda asked the taller girl next to her with her best puppy dog look.

As a response Elphaba pressed her green lips to Galinda's pouted pink ones. Breaking it, they sat the rest of class both happy to have their hand in the other's.


End file.
